Long Live the Queen/Transcript
MAMA BINTURONG: (LAUGHS CUNNINGLY) Now we've got you! ORA: And your cubs! VARYA: Quick, run through the mountain pass! You'll be safe on the other side! FELIKS: But what about you, mom? VARYA: I'll be right behind you. Now, go! (EFFORT GRUNTS) MAMA BINTURONG: Get those little tigers before they reach the Tree of Life! CHULUUN: Yes, Mama. (GROWLS) VARYA: No! ORA: (GROWLS) Going somewhere? (EFFORT GRUNTS) VARYA: Ugh! (GROANS) MAKUCHA: (GROWLING) VARYA: (ROARING) CHULUUN: (LAUGHS WICKEDLY) I gotcha now! KION: Leave those cubs alone, Chuluun! CHULUNN: I was just about to do that. RANI: Night Pride, Lion Guard, together!, Kion, have Bunga and Beshte help the cubs. KION: Right. Guys? BESHTE: Got it. BUNGA: Zuka Zama! (Feliks growls) BUNGA: Awwww, look how cute their stripes are. (Feliks bites Bunga on the arm) And how sharp their teeth are. BESHTE: Don't worry little guys. We're here to help you get to the Tree of Life. FELIKS: But, what about our mom? BESHTE: We're gonna help her too. Come on, you'll be safe with us. KION: (growls) Makucha! MAKUCHA: Kion? (grunts) RANI: Nirmala, check on the tiger. Surak, Baliyo, with me. ORA: Ha! You missed. FULI: I won't! ORA: (grunts) Get... off! CHULUUN: (growls) BALIYO: Lada'i! (hits Chuluun) CHULUUN: (grunts) I'm going! I'm going! (Kion slaps Makucha breaking out of wrist lock, growls, then slaps Makucha again) MAKUCHA: (growls) Enough! There's too many of them! It's not worth it! ORA: (grunts; gets Fuli off his back) Wait for me! FULI: Ah! (sighs) MAMA BINTURONG: You win this time, but the next animal seeking refuge at the Tree of Life won't be so lucky. NIRMALA: Arama karo. Relax. You're safe now. RANI: Are you okay? VARYA: Have you seen my cubs? BUNGA: Did somebody say, "cubs"? We got cubs. (Cubs laughing happily) FELIKS: Mom! VARYA: Oh, you're safe. Thank you for your help. My name is Varya. I've heard the Tree of Life could be a safe place to raise my cubs. Is that true? RANI: That's up to the queen. VARYA: Then I need to see her. RANI: Of course, Varya. We'll take you to see her. ULLU: Rani. Rani. (hooting) Queen Janna needs you and the Night Pride. RANI: Oh? KION: Go ahead, Rani. Me and the Lion Guard will stay with Varya and her cubs. ULLU: That won't do. The queen asked for Kion, too. KION: Me? FULI: Go on. We can handle this, Kion. BUNGA: Yeah. We got everything under control. (the cubs tackle Bunga, giggling) Ow! FULI: Don't worry. I've got everything under control. KION: Thanks, Fuli. RANI: Thank you. Let's go. (The Night Pride and Kion leave as Bunga breaks free of the cubs slamming into Beshte) BESHTE: You okay, Little B? BUNGA: Okay? You kidding? These cubs are great. (The cubs tackle Bunga again) (The Night Pride and Kion run through the mountain pass before slowing down and stopping to see the other animals around the tree) BALIYO: What's going on? Why are they all here? RANI: It's Grandmother Janna. BALIYO: Something's wrong? NIRMALA: It seems her time has come. KION: Oh. Rani, Baliyo... BALIYO: No! I don't want to go in. SURAK: Baliyo, Queen Janna has asked to see you. You must go to her. NIRMALA: We'll be with you the whole time. BALIYO: Rani? RANI: Surak and Nirmala are right. We need to go in. You can do this. I'll be right by your side. BALIYO: Night Pride together? RANI: Yeah, little brother. Night Pride together. MAKINI: Some water, Queen Janna? JANNA: Thank you, Makini. RANI: Hello? Grandmother? JANNA: Rani. Princess. Is that you? RANI: Yes, Grandmother. It's me. The whole Night Pride is here. BALIYO: Hi, Grandmother. NIRMALA: Hello, Queen Janna. SURAK: Mother. KION: How is she? (Makini shakes her head) JANNA: And is Kion with you as well? KION: Yes, Queen Janna. I'm here. JANNA: (breath trembling) I am glad to have seen the Roar return to the Tree of Life. KION: Me, too. JANNA: I would've liked to see your healing completed. But at least I know you're here. I hope you find peace. And perhaps... (places paw on Kion's right shoulder, making the Mark of the Night Pride appear briefly) ...choose to stay. KION: Thank you, Your Majesty, for everything. JANNA: Baliyo? BALIYO: I'm here. JANNA: Stay strong, sweet Baliyo. Your sister will need your strength, give it to her. BALIYO: (sniffs) Yes, Grandmother. JANNA: Nirmala. We are so fortunate you joined us all those years ago. NIRMALA: Thank you, Your Majesty. JANNA: The healing powers of the Tree of Life belong to you now. Continue helping all who are hurting. NIRMALA: Of course, I promise. JANNA: And Surak, my son. SURAK: Mother. JANNA: Rani will lean on you for wisdom. Give it. But let her find her own way as well. SURAK: I will. JANNA: It is time, Rani. RANI: I'm not ready. JANNA: You are. RANI: But I still have so much to learn. JANNA: Rani, you have everything you need to be queen, and you won't be alone. The Night Pride will stand besides you. And Makini, your Royal Mjuzi, will help guide you. RANI: I'll do my best. JANNA: I know you will. RANI: (crying softly) (all sobbing, Baliyo whimpers) RANI: Goodbye, Grandmother. (begins crying) KION: I'm so sorry, Rani. RANI: Thank you, Kion. RANI: Someone has to tell them. RANI: I'll do it. Huh? MAKINI: It's okay, Rani. This is the duty of your Royal Mjuzi. My duty. RANI: Thank you, Makini. MAKINI: (Inhales) Shwari. MAKINI: Animals of the Tree of Life, Queen Janna has completed her journey in the Circle of Life. (Other animals gasp) BINGA: Noo. PINGUINO: I can't believe it. BABY GOAT: (Bleats sadly) RAMA: It's okay. Shh. MAKINI: As is tradition, we will gather at the Willows to say goodbye to Queen Janna. The coronation ceremony, to make Rani the new queen of the Tree of Life, will happen at sunset. KION: Are you okay? RANI: I will be. (sighs) I'll miss having her here. I guess I thought I'd have more time to learn from her. My grandmother was so wise. She always knew the right thing to do, the right animals to welcome to the Tree of Life. In fact, (chuckles) if she hadn't insisted, I never would've let you in. (pause) What if I can't be a good queen? KION: When I first got the Roar, I didn't think I could be leader of the Lion Guard. RANI: Really? KION: Yeah. But then I found the strength I needed inside me. You will too. My grandfather Mufasa helped me learn that. RANI: Do you still talk to your grandfather? KION: (points to his scar) Not since I got this. It makes me look like Scar, an evil lion who betrayed Mufasa and-- RANI: Yes. My grandmother told me the story of what Scar did to Mufasa. KION: Then you understand why I can't face my grandfather, not until my scar is healed. RANI: We all have our scars, Kion (shows Kion a scar in her right foreleg). Sisi Ni Sawa. It's something my grandmother says. It means... KION: ..."we're the same". RANI: Yes. She reminded me of that when I wasn't sure if we should welcome you to the Tree of Life. I'm glad she did. KION: I'm glad she did, too. RANI: She always said exactly what I needed to hear. And talking to her always made me feel better. You know, you might feel better if you talked to your grandfather. KION: Yeah, I might. Thanks, Rani. Queen Janna isn't the only one to know just what to say. You're a lot like her. RANI: Oh. (CHUCKLES) Well, I...I hope to be. BALIYO: I'm really going to miss her. SURAK: We all will. But Queen Janna will always be a part of us. NIRMALA: And we can honor her by sharing our memories of her. ONO: I would'nt have my sight back without Queen Janna. FULI: She was a great leader. BESHTE: And she made us feel welcome when we first got to the Tree of Life. BUNGA: Yeah. ANGA: She was loved by everyone. BALIYO: (SNIFFS) She was, wasn't she? SURAK: Yes. She was. FULI: Nirmala? What do we do now? NIRMALA: Now we prepare. For the new queen's coronation. VARYA: Cubs. Cubs. Where are you? BUNGA: Hmm. Big B. I'll catch up with you guys later. BESHTE: Okay. See ya. BUNGA: Varya? You okay? VARYA: Bunga. My cubs. I looked away for one monet and they ran off. BUNGA: I'll help you find them. VARYA: Thank you. BUNGA: Hakuna Matata! You know in the Pride Lands, they call me Babysitter Bung... (CUBS GIGGLING) BUNGA: (MUFFLED) Found them. VARYA: Oh! There you are. BUNGA: (GRUNTS) Anything else I can helo ya with? VARYA: Actually, yes. I still need to find out if my cubs and I can stay here. Can you take me to the Queen? BUNGA: The Queen? I'll take you to Rani. She'll know what to do. FELIKS: Race ya! BUNGA: Don't worry. I'll help catch 'em. RANI: (SIGHS) It won't be the same without you, Grandmother Janna. MAKINI: (SOFTLY HUMMING) (SUSPNESFUL MUSIC PLAYING) RANI: Who's there? MAKINI: Rani. Hi. RANI: Makini? MAKINI: Oh! I'm so glad you're here. I have something to show you. RANI: Okay. MAKINI: Come on. Right over here! RANI: Woah! What is all this? MAKINI: They're the stores of the Tree of Life's past. And these are Queen Janna's stories. RANI: Really? MAKINI: Yep. I've been working on them sincethe moment we got here. See? This one is from the day we arrived. (SPIRITUAL MUSIC PLAYING) MAKINI: It was a lot of work. But worth it. Queen Janna wanted you to have all of her widsom. Whenever you needed it. And here it is. RANI: Thank you, Makini. MAKINI: It was my honor. RANI: I guess Queen Janna was right. I really do have everything I need to be Queen. (MUFFLED GROWLING) MAKINI: What's that? RANI: I dunno. Come on! VARYA'S CUBS: (GIGGLES) (GROWLING) (GRUNTS) RANI: Hello again. FELIKS: Hi. (CHUCKLES) BUNGA: Hey, cubs! Wait up. Hey, Rani. Makini. Sorry the cubs got ahead of me. RANI: It's okay, Bunga. VARYA: Bunga! Cubs! There you are. RANI: Hello, Varya. VARYA: Oh! I'm sorry if my cubs barged in on you. They're just exctied to know if we can stay here. I know it's been a hard day for you. But you said earlier it was up to the Queen. And now you're the Queen. RANI: Uh... Yes. Of course. You are welcome to stay at the Tree of Life. VARYA: Thank you. So, what do we do next? RANI: Yes. Well, as Queen, the first thing I neeed to do for newcomers is... uh... Hmm. MAKINI: Rani? RANI: Right. I might not be sure what to do, but I know how to find out. KION: Grandfather Mufasa? MUFASA: I'm here, Kion. It has been a long time. I was worried that you had forgotten about me. KION: No, Grandfather. I didn't forget about you. It's just... I was afarid to face you. I've got this scar now. And I was worried that I might turn evil, like Scar. Espeically since I ketp losing my temper and losing control of the Roar on our way to the Tree of Life. MUFASA: Kion, you could have talked to me anytime. I told you I would always be here for you. No matter what. That hasn't changed. And it never will. KION: Thank you, Grandfather. That makes me feel better. I'm sorry I stayed away. I promise I won't be afarid to talk to you again. MUFASA: Good. I missed you. KION: I missed you too. BUNGA: (EFFORT GRUNTS) You cubs sure are heavy. (EFFORT GRUNTS) RANI: Here. This forest should be a perfect home for you and your cubs. VARYA: Thank you. This does look perfect. KIRIL: Who are you? VARYA: Hello. I'm Varya. We're your new neighbors. KIRIL: I don't think so. A word? Are you sure that tiger family living here is a good idea? RANI: Don't worry. They know the rules. They've promised to respect the Circle of Life. KIRIL: Are you sure you know the rules? RANI: Well, I'm still learning, but I'm wiling to give them a chance. Varya came here seeking safety for her cubs. I don't think she'd risk being kicked our by disrespecting the Circle of Life. KIRIL: (SIGHS) Okay. If you say the tigers are welcome here, then so do we. Everyone, the tigers are welcome, by decree of Queen Rani. Over yere, Varya. There's a nice clearing your cubs might like. VARYA: Oh, wonderful. Thank you. And thank you. My cubs and I are so grateful to be home. RANI: You're welcome. VARYA: Come along, cubs. BUNGA: Hear that? Time to say goodbye. CUBS: Bye, Bunga. BUNGA: (SIGHS IN RELIEF) Cubs are a lotta work. RANI: Thanks for helping with them today, Bunga. BUNGA: Hakuna Matata! Happy to help, your Majesty. RANI: I'll never get used to hearing that. BUNGA: Well, you better. After the coronation, that's what everyone will be calling ya. RANI: My coronation! It's at sunset. BUNGA: Wait for me, your Majesty! MAKINI: Welcome to the Coronation of the Queen of the Tree of Life! (ALL CHEERING) :Nirmala: :¶Long live the queen : :Fuli: :¶We lift our voices up in praise : :Anga: :¶With wisdom, patience, strength, and guile : :Nirmala: :¶Watch over us, all our days : :Tree of Life Inhabitants: :¶Our hearts and voices sing :¶All praise and glory bring :¶Goodwill and joy in everything :¶Long live, long live :¶Long live the queen! :¶Long live, long live :¶Long live the queen! : :Fuli: :¶Long live the queen :¶To rule the Tree of Life :¶Protect our land and keep it free :¶From sorrow and from strife : :Tree of Life Inhabitants: :¶Our hearts and voices sing : :¶''('Nirmala:' ''Hearts and voices sing) : :¶All praise and glory bring : :¶''('Anga:' ''Praise and glory bring) : :¶Good will and joy in everything : :¶''('Fuli:' ''In everything) : :¶Long live, long live :¶Long live the queen! : :¶''('Nirmala:' ''Long live the queen) : :¶Long live, long live :¶¶Long live the queen! : :¶''('Anga:' ''Long live the queen) : :¶Long live, long live :¶Long live the queen! : :¶''('Fuli:' ''Long live the queen) : :¶Long live, long live :¶Long live the queen! MAKINI: It is time. (SOLEMN INSTRUMENTAL MUSIC PLAYING) MAKINI: Queen Janna would be proud. Animals of the Tree of Life, it is my honor to present to you, Queen Rani! (ALL CHEERING) BALIYO: That's my sister. BINGA AND BUNGA: Zuka Zama! MAKINI: Long live the Queen! ALL (CHANTING) Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! KION: Long live the Queen! ALL: Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! (SOLEMN INSTRUMENTAL MUSIC PLAYING) RANI: Grandmother Janna? You were right. I'm ready. Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Transcripts